Mistletoe
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Mistletoe : hiasan daun berangkai yang biasanya digunakan untuk hiasan natal. Dan dia juga mempunyai mitos tersendiri. Mitos yang dilakukan bila dua orang berada di depan hiasan itu. Tidak tahu? Cari saja di internet./MinaMitsu/First fic/RnR?


Mistletoe : hiasan daun berangkai yang biasanya digunakan untuk hiasan natal. Dan dia juga mempunyai mitos tersendiri.

Mitos yang dilakukan bila dua orang berada di depan hiasan itu.

Tidak tahu? Cari saja di internet.

Atau—mari kita lihat saja salah satu contoh seperti di bawah ini.

Kisah'nya' dan seorang gadis berambut merah marun.

(—)

**Mistletoe**

**Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 3 : FES **_belong with_ **Atlus**

_**Warning **_**:**_** OOC**__ness,__(maybe) some __**t**__**ypo(s)**__, __**AR**__, __**fail**__ romance?, _Drabble.

_**Pairing**_** : M**ina**M**itsu

**Mistletoe**© **Miharu Koyama**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**-**_**STORY START!**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(—)

Minato hanya mengerutkan keningnya ketika Mitsuru menggenggam erat tangannya dengan wajah memerah di malam natal itu.

_Apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan—_

"Aku suka padamu," tiga kata ajaib itu terlontar dari bibir merah ranum itu.

Minato syok, _apa? Dia—suka padaku?_

Minato hendak bertanya ketika Mitsuru meneruskan ucapannya, "aku tidak main-main," dan dia langsung bungkam.

"Kenapa?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari Minato. Mitsuru menautkan alisnya, "kenapa Mitsuru-_senpai_—uhuk, suka padaku?" dia meneruskan dengan sedikit ragu. "bukannya—Mitsuru-_senpai_ itu dengan Akihiko-_senpai_?"

"Itu hanya rumor. Tidak usah percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, itu hanya memusingkan kepala saja," tukas Mitsuru singkat. Dia membuang mukanya, menghindari kontak mata dari Minato.

Minato memandang heran Mitsuru dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang berada di sebelahnya.

Mistletoe.

"Mistletoe?" gumamnya heran. Mitsuru mendengarnya dan ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Minato.

"Eh?" wajah Mitsuru mulai memerah. "maksudnya—"

Minato memikirkan apa maksud Mitsuru. _Menurut mitos, bagi siapa dua orang yang berada di depan Mistletoe, mereka harus berciuman—tunggu, aku dan Mitsuru-_senpai_?_

"Kita akan melakukannya?" tanya Minato syok. Mitsuru mengangguk. "e-eh?" Mitsuru mengangguk sekali lagi.

Batin Minato berperang, bukan, bukannya dia tidak mau. Hanya saja—jika dia sampai macam-macam dengan Mitsuru, dia—akan terkena 'hukuman' darinya (tapi kau mau 'kan, M-i-n-a-t-o-?).

Minato menghela nafas, "jangan salahkan aku, oke? Aku tidak mau terkena 'hukuman' darimu," komplainnya.

"Tidak akan," dia merespon.

Minato mendekatkan jarak mereka berdua. Dengan perlahan, Minato—dengan tangan kanannya—menyentuh dagu Mitsuru dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua—dan membuat wajah Mitsuru semakin memerah.

Minato berbisik di telinga Mitsuru, "jangan sesali keputusanmu atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. Aku tidak akan main-main," godanya sembari sedikit 'memainkan' telinga Mitsuru dengan lidahnya—membuat gadis itu mendesah pelan dan menggenggam _blazer_ milik Minato dengan erat (dan juga membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Minato mengecup dahi Mitsuru. Perlahan turun ke kedua kelopak mata Mitsuru—dia mengecupnya satu per satu—dan ke ujung hidungnya. Dan berakhir—

"Kau sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan hal ini?" pemuda itu memastikan. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan kencang dengan wajah semerah tomat matang.

Minato tersenyum tipis. Dia mengecup ujung bibir gadis itu bergantian—sebelum dia memangut bibir pemilik otak jenius itu.

Mereka berdua bernafas dengan cepat, berusaha merasakan diri mereka satu sama lain. Minato memiringkan kepalanya dan menjilat bibir bawah Mitsuru, meminta ijin akses untuk masuk—dan Mitsuru membukanya dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

Minato menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Lidahnya menerobos masuk dan bermain-main di dalamnya—membuat Mitsuru mendesah setiap Minato memainkannya.

Tiga menit berlalu dan Minato melepaskannya—membuat Mitsuru sedikit kecewa.

"Hm?" Minato mengangkat alisnya, heran melihat reaksi Mitsuru. "Mitsuru-_senpai_ mau lagi? atau mau yang lebih jauh lagi?" godanya jahil—membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan ringan di bahunya.

"Jangan menggodaku," gerutunya dengan wajah memerah. Minato tertawa kecil.

"_Well,_ yang terakhir aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu sebelum menikah," ujarnya jujur. "itu hanya merusak masa depan jika kita melakukannya."

Mitsuru—yang sudah mengatur nafasnya—mengangguk, "dan kalau kau melakukannya, siap-siap saja mendapat 'hukuman' dariku."

"Ew, tidak, terima kasih," respon Minato merinding, ingat dengan kejadian di Kyoto beberapa waktu lalu*. Sontak, mereka tertawa bersamaan.

Mitsuru menarik-narik lengan _blazer_ milik Minato dengan malu-malu—membuat Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "hm?"

"Boleh aku memintanya satu kali lagi?"

Minato tersenyum kecil, dia kembali mencium Mitsuru untuk kedua kalinya.

Terima kasih untuk Mistletoe, Minato jadi tahu bagaimana Mitsuru yang sebenarnya.

Mitsuru itu (sebenarnya) gadis yang manis.

(—)

"…un."

_Hm?_

"…ngun."

_Aah?_

"…bangun."

_Apa?_

"BANGUN, MINATO-_KUN_! KAU BISA TELAT!" bentak Yukari dari pintu luar kamarnya—membuat Minato bangun dengan ogah-ogahan.

Hah?

…bangun?

"Iya, aku akan segera bersiap," sahut Minato dari dalam kamarnya. "terima kasih sudah membangunkan."

Minato beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Sembari mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk, dia memandang cermin dengan sedikit kesal.

'_Seharusnya itu bukan mimpi…!'_ batinnya kesal. Minato menggerutu kecil dan beranjak untuk menggosok giginya.

Tok. Tok., pintu terketuk, "Arisato, boleh aku meminta waktumu sebentar?"

"Segera."

Minato mendekati pintu dan membukanya, menemukan Mitsuru yang sudah lengkap berpakaian seragam sekolah.

"Mitsuru-_senpai_? Ada apa?" tanya Minato heran.

Mitsuru sedikit ragu-ragu. Diam sejenak, dia melanjutkan dengan wajah sedikit memerah, "apakah kau pada hari natal nanti ada waktu?"

_Gosh,_ sepertinya mimpi Minato akan menjadi kenyataan.

(—_The End_—)

_Author's Note_

Yosh, terima kasih sudah membaca fic hhhabalhhh saya. Saya baru di fandom Megami Tensei, salam kenal! :]

Langsung sajalah, tak usah banyak basa-basi.

_**Thank's for reading.**_

_**Mind to click this button?**_

**V**


End file.
